fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tyron Hunter
Tyron Hunter (タイロン ハンター tairon hantaa'):' Is the current leader of the Elemental Guardians known as the Guardian of Fire and the fifth strongest of the Ten Wizard Saints, compared to the Four Gods of Ishgar who are viewed as being far from human makes him the strongest human of all of Ishgar. He is known to be the greatest and most skilled fire mage to have ever lived due to his accomplished use of Fire Magic, which earned him the nickname Fire King Tyron (フィア キング タイロン Fia Kingu Tairon')'. He took over as leader of the Guardians after the death of the previous leader Rex Yuriko and strive to be a great Guardian as Rex once was. Appearance Tyron is a tall man with a well toned, slim muscular body. He has short, blue hair and red eyes. He has a lock of his hair brushed over one side of his face covering the right half of his forehead and partial of his eye. He has dark blue tattoos along both of his arms which extend to his shoulders and his upper back. but one in particular is a fire tattoo embedded on his back indicating that he is the Guardian of Fire for all Elemental Guardians have a mark of their elements embedded on their back in some way His style of outfit always consist of wearing solely his brown trousers tied by a white cloth and with red lining on the bottom of the leggings. He also wears bandages wrapped around his stomach and both his forearms wears sandals. He finishes his style of outfit with a red, torn cape with orange on the bottom signifying fire which is attacks together by a golden lace, the cape blocks his fire tattoo and on the back of the cape is his Ten Wizard Saints emblem. He would also often wear a red visor over his eyes. Personality Tyron is a confident and hotheaded man History Magic and Abilities [[Fire Magic|'Fire Magic']]:''' As the leader of the Elemental Guardians and is referred to as the '''Guardian of Fire, Tyron's signature magic is Fire Magic and is his most specialized type of magic, known to be the greatest fire mage who have ever lived and is thus the reason behind his epithet Fire King Tyron. Tryon is able to release fire throughout his body and control it beyond anyone's imagination. The fire he releases has great offensive power that can create devastating attacks and scorch through solid objects with its raging heat. His control over the flames displayed his immense power, as he is capable of releasing huge columns of fire with just a snap of his fingers. His main style is to launch huge columns of fire destroying anything his attacks hit with destructive fury. When exerted, his flames has great offensive potential to allow Tyron to attack his enemies while at the same time provides defense for him. His control over this magic is so advanced that through the use of his Pyrokinesis, Tyron is able to build up the fire he controls from an outside source to a much greater degree matching the level of fire he often produces, making weak fire spells he controlled into a massive blazing inferno, often creating some of the largest known plumes of fire out of the smallest flame from a candle. * Pyrokinesis: Tyron has the ability to manipulate all the fire around him willingly. This remains true even for Magical fire produced by other Mages including his own, putting him at an advantage against other fire-wielding Mages. This allows him to move, bend and twist fire however he sees fit and controls it in a serpent like motion. This allows him to circular the fire he controls to surround his opponent in order to confuse them and attack in various directions to catch them off guard. Its use is through not only hand and gestures but by sheer thought alone and demonstrating the magics extreme casting range. He demonstrates perfect control over all the fire in the surrounding area, multitasking it to perform more then one action all at once and still maintain perfect control without the slightest struggle for control over every separate actions. His control over this magic is so advanced that through the use of his Explosion Magic, Tyron is able to manipulate the fires emitting from the explosions turning it into a new source of fire attacks. [[Explosion Magic|'Explosion Magic']]:' Tyron specializes in producing extremely powerful, localized explosions upon impact with his target. The explosions creates fiery shock waves that are highly destructive, burning and capable of shattering whatever they hit. He is capable of effortlessly generating blasts of huge magnitude, blasting the target in a violent inferno, completely destroying buildings and wide scale areas. Its use appears to be focused around physical contact or through arm gestures, and can even detonate explosions through the use of his Fire Magic upon whatever it contacts. This Magic can also be employed defensively, allowing Tyron to dispel offending spells by tearing them apart with explosions before they have a chance to connect with him. Utilizing the explosives, he can also generate smokescreens to confuse enemies. [[Organic Link Magic|'Body Link Magic]]:' Tyron is capable of using this peculiar type of Magic, which allows him to link himself with the other members of the Elemental Guardians no matter where they are around world. This allows him to know if and when the other members have been defeated. It also links their magic powers together, namely with Zoey Solosus, Bryce Lander and Kimiko Oceana to allow him to conjure the Abyss Break spell without having them near by, however if one of those three members have been defeated their link will be broken and the spell will be canceled. [[Abyss Break|'Abyss Break]]:''' An extremely powerful spell which employs the four different types of elemental Magic to attack the opponent. He is able to cast such a powerful spell due to the Body Link Magic casted upon him and his three remaining comrades who possesses the magics necessary to cast such a spell, linking their powers together allowing either of them to cast it despite how far they are from each other. Due to his experience, Tyron is able to immediately cast the spell however he wishes. '''Enhanced Strength: Tyron possesses unbelievable amounts of physical strength Immense Durability: Tryon has proven himself to be extremely resilient Immense Endurance: Tyron has been shown to possess a vast amount of physical endurance. Enhanced Speed: Tyron has incredible amount of speed Immense Reflexes: Tyron is notably dexterous and can rapidly react to danger quicker then anyone can expect and can release his magic in a flash, demonstrating remarkable speed in the use of his Magic Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Even without his use in magic, Tyron is highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat Master Sensor: Tyron possesses mastery skill in sensing and discerning the nature of Magic Power. Immense Magic Power: Tyron possesses an immense level of Magic Power, which, befitting his Magic and theme, manifests itself in the form of flames. This can appear from his body in various amounts, from simple sparks of fire, when he wants to intimidate opponents, to an enormous scalding of flames around him, which damages the surrounding area, as well as generate heat of such magnitude that it is capable of melting solid stone and metal when he's ready to go all out, leaving as a black figure with glowing white eyes standing in the center of the scalding flames. Even as a member of the Ten Wizard Saints, one of the most powerful wizards in the continent, Tyron's sheer amount of Magic Power is astonishing for anyone to behold even for his fellow Wizard Saints. A further testament of his immense power is the ability to dispel even high-leveled illusions by effortlessly breaking and disintegrate it by releasing his aura into his surroundings. Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Guardians Category:Ten Wizard Saints Category:Ten Wizard Saints (Ripcordkill345) Category:Fire Magic User Category:Explosion Magic User Category:Fire Mage Category:Wandering Mage